Bryan Baker
Bryan "The Beast" Baker is a current welterweight and former middleweight mixed martial artist. He most recently made it into the finals of the second season Bellator middleweight tournament. He faced Alexander Shlemenko for the chance to face middleweight champion Hector Lombard. Shlemenko finished Baker. He most recently faced Jeremy Horn, defeating the veteran via unanimous decision in a slight upset. He next faced UFC/Strikeforce veteran and Bellator newcomer Joe Riggs. He defeated Riggs via second-round knockout. After the fight, he proposed to his girlfriend in the cage on live television and she said yes. With the win over Riggs, Baker was also guaranteed a shot in the fifth season's middleweight tournament. He next faced first season finalist Jared Hess in the quarterfinals. The fight was excellent, ending in a third round technical knockout victory for Baker. He moved on to the semifinals to face Wand Fight Team prospect Vitor Vianna. Vianna defeated Baker via first round knockout. After the loss, Baker dropped to welterweight to compete in Bellator's season six welterweight tournament. He next faced Carlos Pereira in the tournament's quarterfinals, defeating Pereira via a lackluster split decision. With the victory, Baker advanced to the tournament semifinals to face UFC veteran and fifth season finalist Ben Saunders. He defeated Saunders via unanimous decision before losing in the finals to Dream veteran Karl Amoussou via fifty-six second heelhook submission. Baker took some time off before next signing to replace Brent Weedman in the season eight tournament semifinals against former finalist Douglas Lima. Lima knocked Baker out brutally in the first round. Fights *Bryan Baker vs. Jesse Forbes - The fight was the WEC debut of both men. *Eric Schambari vs. Bryan Baker 1 - Both fighters came in undefeated and the fight was Eric Schambari's first loss in his career. The fight resulted in a controversial split decision. *Chael Sonnen vs. Bryan Baker - The fight was Baker's first loss. *Bryan Baker vs. Rory Singer - The fight was for MFC. The fight was Bryan Baker's MFC debut and Rory Singer's third consecutive loss. Singer has not fought since the fight, in February 2009. Baker predicted a first round knockout and he was true to his word. *Bryan Baker vs. Jeremy Horn - The fight was Jeremy Horn's Bellator debut. *Bryan Baker vs. Joe Riggs - The fight was the Bellator debut of Joe Riggs. Bryan Baker proposed to his girlfriend in the cage on live television and she said yes. *Bryan Baker vs. Jared Hess - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five middleweight tournament. *Vitor Vianna vs. Bryan Baker - The fight was in the quarterfinal round of the Bellator season five middleweight tournament. *Bryan Baker vs. Carlos Pereira - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six welterweight tournament and it was the welterweight debut of former middleweight tournament finalist Baker. *Karl Amoussou vs. Bryan Baker - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season six welterweight tournament, for a shot at undefeated Bellator welterweight champion Ben Askren. *Douglas Lima vs. Bryan Baker - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters